Alliance for Democracy
Defunct|Ideology = Centrism, Catch-all|Political position = Centre|Affiliation = Third Way Alliance|Colour = Red|Seats1 Title = State Council|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Governors|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.allianzfurdemokratie.dk|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Dorvik|political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik|elections = Most Recent General Election}} The Alliance for Democracy (Allianz für Demokratie) was a centrist electoral alliance between the Progress Party and the Radical Party formed in July 4133. History Since 4114, the two parties were a part of the Progress/Radical Alliance. However in the Dorvish State Election, 4131, the Radicals for the first time overtook the Progress Party as the largest party of the electoral alliance. The Progress Party traditionally took the leadership role of the alliance, and with growing frustrations and a desire for a re-brand, given the alliance's dire performance in that election, in 4133 it was agreed the Progress/Radical Alliance would be dissolved in favour of creating the new Alliance for Democracy. This alliance was less centralized and allowed greater freedom in each parties direction of campaigning. However all parties in the coalition still sat together in the State Council, and ran joint Presidential candidates. The alliances fortunes did not improve following their first electoral test, in which it lost thirty seats during the Dorvish State Election, 4133. It did however win the Presidential election thanks to backing from the Socialist Future Party. The next election in 4137 gave the alliance a small gain of six seats and the alliance retained the Presidency, thanks to the Green Party's endorsement in the second round. After the election the alliance joined the Greens and the SZP in a progressive coalition, ousting the incumbent Union of Dorvish Conservatives. Growth Since its inception there have been two parties a member of the coalition; the Radical Party and the Progress Party. They were in a closer electoral alliance known as the Progress/Radical Alliance which had joint leadership and essentially functioned as a single party. In 4143 ahead of the early elections called that year, the Liberal Worker's Party joined the Alliance for Democracy. In 4147, the Green Party joined the alliance, albeit as a less involved member, fielding its own Presidential candidate in the first round of each election. Decline and Splintering Following a decline in popularity the Alliance repeatedly found itself in opposition, and with relations between the respective parties becoming more tense, it was widely speculated the Alliance would break apart, however the Progress Party chose to leave the Alliance, and the membership of the Radical Party rejected the motion 57% - 43%. The Alliance the sought to re-brand itself, changing the listed colour and the logo to move away from the past, and away from affiliation with the Progress Democrats. The party won a surprise majority in the 4160 Snap Election after the newly formed Sozialliberale Freiheits Partei agreed to join the alliance. However this was short lived as the SLFP opted to form the Alliance of Alternatives with The Piartes, however they agreed to stay in government with the AfD for the remainder of the term. Members of the Alliance Current Members Former Members Electoral History * Asterisk signifies new party joining the Alliance. † Figure is nominal due to alterations of seat numbers within the State Council. Category:Political coalitions in Dorvik Category:Dorvish Progress Party|}|}